


Beloved

by CupcakeChoco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeChoco/pseuds/CupcakeChoco
Summary: "Meu coração transbordava com a ideia de tê-lo e dominá-lo, sobretudo, poder finalmente amá-lo como eu gostaria. Como, por tanto tempo desde que o conheci, desejava."





	Beloved

Não soube explicar exatamente como as coisas tomaram esse rumo, mas não me negaria esse momento. Os lábios de V encaixavam-se perfeitamente nos meus, provocando arrepios em meu corpo a medida que o beijo se intensificava em um rastro ardente e descontrolado de desejo. Quase como se o gosto e a textura deles me entorpecessem, viciando-me nele. Gemi abafado ao tocar os cabelos negros, deliciando-me com a maciez entre meus dedos ansiosos e ligeiramente trêmulos. Era uma necessidade um pouco boba, e sempre que ele mexia e escovava-o para trás, um gesto que não pude deixar de comparar com Vergil, minha vontade crescia. E, finalmente, estava saciando-me e aproveitaria cada segundo pra gravar em minha memória. Ao nos separarmos sem fôlego, prendi meu olhar no dele: as gemas de tons verdes tranquilos e analíticos, estudavam minha expressão. V era o tipo de homem que metodicamente media suas ações de acordo com planejamentos prévios, como se criasse para si uma rotina bem estabelecida. E nem mesmo ele conseguiu prever onde aquilo levaria. E quem se importava?

V permaneceu em silêncio, talvez absorvendo o próprio turbilhão de emoções, algo no qual tinha plena consciência de que não estava familiarizado. Considerando a maneira como reagiu ao meu avanço, deduzi que coisas relacionados a afeto e até mesmo o sexo não lhe eram comuns. Entretanto, ele não recuou, não recusou o beijo e ainda parecia tão envolvido no ato quanto eu. Tentei retirar seu casaco, um pouco desajeitada e impaciente com a bagunça de cordões para desamarrá-lo. V gentilmente, diante da minha dificuldade, tomou meu lugar e o removeu com a mesma graça e praticidade que certamente o vestia. As tatuagens tão características e únicas dele contrastavam com sua pele clara, despertando ainda mais meu desespero por contato, para que me assegurasse de tracejar todos os caminhos que os desenhos seguiam, explorando-os com curiosidade. Não demorou muito para que nossas roupas estivesse largadas pelo chão do quarto, esquecidas.

Nossos lábios se encontraram novamente, dessa vez com urgência e fome. Minhas mãos errantes percorriam suas costas, fazendo com que V gemesse, suave e contidamente. Mesmo na privacidade do quarto, ele mantinha a postura quieta e disciplinada. Não satisfeita, enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço, beijando o ponto onde as tatuagens começavam, ganhando grunhidos em troca. Guiei as mãos dele pelas laterais do meu corpo para incentivá-lo a também agir – a me proporcionar as mesmas sensações que oferecia de bom grado a ele. V surpreendeu-me com a sutileza e carinho no qual empregava em suas carícias experimentais, havia um pouco de hesitação que fiz questão de eliminar com fracos silvos de prazer. Por ser dotado de alta percepção e um homem letrado, V aprendia rápido e conforme nossa troca de carinhos tornara-se mais desesperada, ele ousou, explorar as zonas mais sensíveis do meu corpo, massageando meus seios com extremo cuidado, ocasionalmente brincando com os mamilos. Corei como nunca, meio embebida com a sensibilidade e o calor que derretia-se pelo meu corpo como lava. Balbuciei languidamente seu nome com o encontro de seus lábios e língua, lambendo-me e sugando-me com delicadeza. Minha mente perdeu-se na adrenalina e no amor desenfreado que me ligava a V, como se fossemos peças que não deveriam se separar. Arranhei levemente as costas dele, ouvindo um gemido rouco em resposta. O que atiçou mais minha excitação: aquela voz que outrora recitava poemas e feitiços, derramava-se em sons guturais com minhas ministrações.

Ainda em estado de êxtase, alcancei seu membro, segurando-o com firmeza e delicadeza, iniciando movimentos provocativamente lentos. V arfou, seu cabelo escuro ocultando sua face de meu olhar curioso. Ele estremeceu, soltando ruídos e sussurrando frases inteligíveis enquanto me deliciava nos estímulos e na ideia de vê-lo, o incorruptível, centrado e cortês invocador, se contorcer sobre as caprichosas investidas da minha mão – acompanhado por um sentimento de poder sensual. Meu corpo e coração transbordavam com a ideia de tê-lo e dominá-lo, sobretudo, poder finalmente amá-lo como eu gostaria. Como, por tanto tempo desde que o conheci, desejava.

V afastou minha mão, mais consciente e fitou-me com um pedido mudo para prosseguir. Acariciei seu rosto comovida e ele fechou os olhos, apreciando a troca de afeto em gestos simples. Nossos corpos se uniram como um, dançando no mesmo ritmo e, de repente, pra mim, o tempo parou, o mundo em si parou, apenas existia eu e ele em nossa própria dimensão particular, movendo-nos em conjunto. Nos perdendo no calor dos braços um do outro. Seus gemidos e suspiros a cada estocada, surtiram um efeito devastador sobre mim, mergulhando-me em ondas de prazer e euforia que corria em jatos vigorosos por minhas veias. Meus gritos enchiam o quarto vagamente escuro a medida que o ritmo de V ganhava mais força e profundidade, ele tateava toda extensão do meu corpo, pressionando-nos um contra o outro – quase como se quisesse nos fundir. Sua carência de contato lembrou-me do que nos aguardava do lado de fora, a incerteza que seria a partir daquele ponto. Não era a única que tentava memorizar o calor, o toques e o amor físico que aquilo representava. Não permiti que as lágrimas viessem, apenas deleitei-me com suas estocadas antes de nos desfazermos, cansados e agarrados um no outro.

Ainda conectados, V nos ajeitou sentados, sua mão descansando em minhas costas mantendo-me colada nele. Encarou-me com sua usual tranquilidade e, o que com tanto afinco segurava, se liberou em um choro tímido. A possibilidade de ter sido a primeira e última vez que compartilhávamos nossos sentimentos e dormimos juntos, causou uma imensa dor em meu peito. Não ter mais a chance de escutá-lo falar, recitando poesias pra me acalmar, nem lutarmos juntos e concordarmos sobre o fato do Griffon ter um péssimo senso de humor, encheu-me com medos que nunca experimentei. Não sentia-me pronta pra dizer adeus tampouco para o homem pelo qual tinha me apaixonado. Encostei a testa na dele, chorando.

– Amanhã pode ser o último dia – murmurei em meio a dor e as lágrimas. – Eu te amo, Vitale.

– Tente não pensar nisso. Não há porque se preocupar. Eu estou aqui, com você, por todo tempo que precisar.

– Sempre?

– Sempre.


End file.
